


Vance's Downfall or How I Learn To Stop Caring and Love the Gut

by CharlieHorse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fatty Cum, M/M, Roleplay Logs, Stuffing, White Trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: This is an old, incomplete log, but one of my favorites none the less: Vance loses his job, his wife, his kids, and he's moved in with a complete and utter pig who is white trash beyond words. He couldn't be happier.





	Vance's Downfall or How I Learn To Stop Caring and Love the Gut

Vance huffed as he walked up to the trailer house his friend Dodge owned. He carried a suitcase filled with whatever clothes his wife threw in there. He couldn't even remember what the argument was about. Something about him not being satisfactory as a husband or something. He knew they had trouble in the bedroom but that shouldn't matter should it? He thought she loved him, and fuck, she was banging. Though Vance was starting to think she was only into it for the money. He couldn't stand the thought of explaining to his 3 boys why he couldn't come around anymore. He called up his work friend Dodge to see if he could stay over for a few days while he got things smoothed out. He knocked on the door which looked like it was about to fall off it's hinges from rust. The entire place looked run down and with so much grass growing beneath it, it looked like it hadn't been moved in years. He stared up at the hot sky for a moment. He had his fireman's t-shirt on, which clung tight to his heavily muscled body. You could see the tufts of hair underneath it was so tight on his chest and his abs. He was regretting his decision to wear it though since sweat began accumulating, soaking the crevice between his fuzzy pecs and armpits, causing the white shirt to become slightly opaque. He knocked again. "Dodge, you there?" He called out, trying to get a look through the windows only to find that there was tinfoil over most of them and couldn't be seen through.

Dodge was there, though he was interrupted in the middle of an intense masturbation session. He growled out when he heard the man call out to him and begrudgingly stood up to answer the door. He made sure to put on pant's first, opting to remain shirtless and sweaty as he reached the door, swinging it open. "Ya, M'here Vance. Get in here" He says, his mood a bit sour, though he was being nice to his work mate. He left the door open and walked inside. Dodge was a very tall man. Muscular, and hairy. His house smelled like sweat, lust, and seed, though you could tell he sprayed some Fabreeze to make it more accommodating to his new roommate. "You hungry? I've got a couple of burgers and a thing of fries on the stove. Help yourself." He said, standing in the small living room, in front of his crappy t.v. and couch. He opened his arm's wide, showing off his hairy pits and firm biceps. "Welcome home bud. I don' have much room for 'nother bed, so Ya can either sleep here on the couch or in the bed next to me. I don't give a shit either way." He said, burping a bit. "Ya can set your shit down anywhere... You want a beer? Then you can tell me why yer wife kicked ya out."

Vance was a bit overwhelmed by the greeting, he just set his bag down and closed the door behind him. The place was hot, but it was at least colder than it was outside. "Couch is fine man." He said in a slightly sullen tone "I don't wanna impose more than I should." He kicks his shoes off by the door and goes over to sit on the couch. "I-uh, I can't eat burgers, It's too fatty, trying to keep my weight down." He said as he patted his stomach. "I'll take a beer though." He says as he situates himself and breaths in. Yeah the place smelled like a 13 year old's room but Vance didn't mind. In fact it actually kinda made him hungry. "Maybe something harder." He says, all he could think about now was drinking his worries away.

"Sure man, whatever ya want." He said moving to the kitchen to gran two strong beers, then made his way to the couch, plopping himself next to Vance and flipping on the t.v. to Nascar. He handed the beer to Vance and popped his open, taking a long swig of it before he gasp, feeling refreshed. He burped again. "Ya sure you don't want some food man? It's all we got right now." He said, turning his attention away from the t.v. to Vance for a moment. The burgers scent could be picked up wafting in from the kitchen and into the small living room. it was beginning to make Dodge himself hungry. He rubbed his hairy stomach and patted it. "I might get me some here myself. But tell me why she left you man?" He asked, standing up and moving back into the kitchen.

"Fuck, really?" He gulped as he held his beer tight. He wanted to chug it, he wanted to get drunk off his balls but he knew he shouldn't. He did it anyway, kicking back the shitty beer that was probably 50 cents a can and drank it all. "Fuck, why not. I need something that will pick me up. How many you got? I feel as hungry as a horse." The truth was he was always a heavy eater. But his wife got him eating healthier back when they first met and he soon shed what little fat he had into the perfect 5% body fat body he had now. he sets the now half empty can of beer on the table, possibly to keep it away from him. He turned his head to the Nascar game as he talked, the load "vrooms" being a happy distraction for his brain. He often wondered why people watched such an awful "sport" but maybe that's why. To turn their brains off.

Dodge grinned and prepared Vance a massive triple decker burger with cheese and a whole heaping of fries. "That's the spirit man. Who's looking? You're wife kicked ya out. Ya don' gotta please her anymore." He says as he returns handing Vance another two bottles of beer and a plate full of food. "Dig in man. Just make sure you eat it all. I don't like when people waste my food and beer." He warned before plopping his big ass next to Vance. He scratched at his groin, still a bit agitated that he was unable to get himself off earlier, but the sight of Vance getting himself big sorta excited him. "And don' worry about not imposin' or whatever. Ya can stay as long as ya want."

"Mmm, thanks man." He said with a mouthful of food, He ate and drank, with Dodge continually providing beers Vance got good and drunk as he gulped down the big plate. It was 6 when Vance got there and it was 8 before he actually stood up from the couch with a small pile of beers sitting on the coffee table and an empty plate. "Fuck, dude. You know how much that's going to set me back?" He grunted as he looked down at his stomach. His abs were gone under his bloated belly. He knew when he finally digested it they would come back up but it still felt weird, his abs were his pride and joy. "Worst part is I'm still kind of hungry. Fast food like that is all additives and fillers, shit wont fill you up like it's supposed to." He says slightly drunk as he walked towards the kitchen to get his own beer out of the fridge for once. He was surprised when he saw the whole thing was literally stocked with NOTHING but beer. "Dude, you party a lot or something?" He asks as he takes one off the shelf and walks back to the couch.

"Hey no problem bud. But who cares how far it'll set ya back? Look at me? I'ma fuckin' sexy beats and that kinda shit is all I eat. Just make sure you keep workin' on those muscles and you'll be set." He said watching as his new roomy continued to indulge himself and walk to get another beer. Dodge let out a hearty laugh. "Shoot nah. Have ya seen this dump? Beer's just all I drink besides water." He said waiting until Vance sat himself back on the couch and patted his belly with a large hand. "Don't worry about it bud. Here If you're still hungry let me get ya another burger." He say's standing up and not taking no for an answer. He walked into the kitchen and made an even larger burger and another plate of fries, before he walked back into the living room and gave Vance his new plate. "Here ya go bud. Eat your fill. I've got loads of food in the fridge an' ya don' have to worry 'bout going hungry" He grins and hands' Vance three more beers before he even finished his own. "Just relax for the evenin' Shoot you can pass out and I won' give a shit. Yer wife kicked ya out. Just let go for a minute an do what ya want bud"

Vance felt really good with his friend encouraging him, it was a nice change of pace, living with someone that encouraged him for once instead of constantly put him down for doing what he wanted. He did exactly what Dodge said, He ate two more burgers on top of the first two and by the time he finished and passed out from being so overfull his tight shirt was starting to ride up on his belly. He shucked his pants somewhere along the line revealing his boxers before he passed out. He hadn't eaten like that since he was in junior high and he wanted to hit the next weight class for wrestling. Over the next few days it followed the same kind of setup, Vance and Dodge going to the firestation together, having a good old time on the lazier days, and always coming home and Dodge somehow managed to cook up some of the best tasting food Vance had ever eaten. "Man, I don't think I should be eating so much unhealthy food. I mean, look at me." He says. His stomach bulged out slightly, he all around looked bigger but his belly got the worst end of it. Vance had similarly taken to walking around without a shirt, just like Dodge, but Vance's once upon a time 6 pack was now a one pack. "Think we could eat something healthier today?" He said, though he knew the answer to that, they talked about eating pizza at the firestation and it had gotten Vance hungry. Stranger yet Vance had begun feeling horny all the time. It was bad enough his wife held out for so long but around here he couldn't even jack off, even though he heard Dodge doing it often enough for him to start dreaming about it.

Dodge had done pretty well. Vance was getting bigger and bigger over time and Dodge was loving it. He fantasized about Vance getting a huge belly and being his cock cleaner when he jacked off, openly being noisy so Vance could hear here. It was his house he could do what he wanted right? Dodge looked up from his position on the couch, eyeing Vance's belly and grinned "I think you look healthy man. You don't look pale or unhappy. An' nah, I already ordered us ten pizzas. Should be here in a bit." He said, patting the spot next to him. His cock was hard in his jeans, but that's because he was watching a bit o porn on the television. He scratched as his hairy belly, but did not jack off. Just watched. He didn't want to scare Vance away right now. However, from the sight of his massive cock tenting his jeans, he was worried Vance might get the wrong idea. It was straight porn that they were watching, but Dodge secretly wanted to fuck the shit out of Vance. The door was knocked on and Dodge got up to answer it. When he returned he came back with ten pizza boxes filled with the largest stacked pizzas he could order. He set them down on the floor in front of the t.v. then went into the kitchen to grab the cases of beers. "Let's dig in bud. We ain't got work tomorrow. On call an' what not."

Vance grunted hungrily the smell of pizza instantly changed his tone and he didn't even wait for Dodge before he began scarfing down the pizzas. He too started rubbing himself at the porn. He thought it was weird at first seeing how the chick was pregnant but the longer he watched the more he got into it, the chick had a belly kinda like his except way bigger. Vance was kinda turned on by that but he didn't vocalize it. He just ate the pizza and lightly massaged himself through his shorts. He tried to distract himself, going over the workout routine Dodge showed him in his head so he didn't get himself too carried away. Dodge had told him this would help with his new weight problem but all it seemed to do was centralize the problem to his stomach, but his arms and pecs were getting bulkier, and his ass never looked so good, especially now that it had a layer of soft fat over the extremely well developed muscle. "God, dude, this pizza." He moaned. It was the first time he had Pizza in what seemed like years.

Dodge grinned and ate a couple of slices of his own pizza while quietly watching the porno. He handed Vance a coupe of beers and ate. After a while, Dodge stopped eating, but encouraged Vance to keep going. "Dude eat your fill." He said s he began to openly stroke himself and drink his beer. Eventually he unzipped his jeans and actually pulled out his massive, thick hairy cock. His balls sat on top of his jeans as he began to stroke, acting like this was a normal thing to do in front of his pals. "Man, she is hot." He said, stroking himself faster. He'd been wearing less clothes lately. Walking around in only his underwear or a smelly jockstrap. It was also rare for him to take showers, so a thick, unclean, manly musk followed him where ever he went. His uncut cock began to leak ample amounts of cum. He looked at the boxes on the ground and noticed six of them were already empty with Vance still working on his seventh box.

Vance gulped, feeling a little intimidated when Dodge pulled out his cock, but he didn't want to say anything about it and just kept stuffing himself. "U-uh yeah, My wife wasn't ever big on sex, but when she got pregnant she couldn't even stand me." He said while he watched the man stroke himself with his cock poking out of his underwear out of the corner of his eye as he touched himself. Vance had a bit of a secret in that department. His dad had a big cock, and his brothers were huge as well but Vance himself was never that big, in fact he had a below average dick in every way. He struggled to even get it hard enough to hit 3 inches on most days. It was a wonder how he even knocked up his wife. But the issue got even worse when he started eating. He wasn't to the point yet but he was starting to notice his belly eclipsing his view of his cock.

"Yeah? It's alright bud. You ain't gotta worry about her anymore. Just keep eating and drinking that beer." Dodge spoke, still jacking his cock slowly. It was getting so big, almost reaching a good 13 inches. "This doesn't bother ya does it?" He would then ask turning to look at the other. His leg's were wide, his breath picking up; His leg was touching Vance's and he bounced it a bit so he was rubbing up against it. "Oh you're done with those beers? Here let me get ya some more." He said, standing up, his cock bouncing in front of the t.v. porno as he went to the fridge to grab Vance some more alcohol. :Hey I forgot to ask, do ya miss your kids Vance? I mean you've been here for awhile now. M'just curious."

The blonde daddy eyed the cock nervously. He was so intimidated by the size of the cock. He actually had to remind himself not to stare at it. "U-uhm, no man." He said a little red in the face as he turned back to the mostly eaten 7th box of pizza. He took the last two pieces out and ate them quickly before setting the box aside. He felt so bloated but he wasn't full yet. He loved the feeling that it brought, being so full It was so satisfying. Even has his belly started getting bigger, even now as he ate he had to unbutton the button of his tight shorts to accommodate the tight feeling in his gut. On a normal day his belly bulged out, it looked like an almost a 2 month pregnant belly but right now it was pushing almost 3. "I just, uuh, never seen one so big before." He said as he grabbed the next box, trying to play it cool to impress the man. He watches it bounce almost hypnotically as the man walks back. "My kids? Uuuh, yeah. I saw them last week after work. My wife lemme come over to pick up some clothes." He explained as he stuffed his face with the 8th pizza.

Dodge grinned when the man complimented his cock. "Yeah, whaddya think? Ya think it's too big? Ya like it?" He said said setting another beer on the table next to Vance before he grabbed his cock and shoo it in front of his straight friend. He began laughing, as though it was a big joke, sticking it closer to the mans face. "Hehe, if ya like it so much, give it a little lick." He teased, his smelly, uncut cock getting closer to the man's Vance. It was brief and fun, but Dodge stopped and moved to sit back down next to Vance, however he was sitting closer than normal, his thick thighs pressing up against his mates. "Oh yeah? That's good. M'surprised you went to get some clothes bud. Do they even fit ya now? Should just go walkin' 'round in your underwear. I don' give a shit."

"D-dude that's fuckin gay." He said with a nervous chuckle as he tried to resume eating his pizza. He could feel the man's body heat, and his scent mixed with the scent of the warm pizza. It made his cock twitch a little, but it obviously wasn't visible. "Dude, I'm not THAT big. Fuck I bet my old fireman's shirt still fits." he says sitting the pizza down to get up and head to his bag which was shoved into the corner of the room. He dug out the fireman's T-shirt that he wore the first day he came over to Dodge's trailer. He remembered how good it looked clinging to his sweaty abs. He pulled it over his head and tugged it down, finding that it barely went over his belly button. His taught, hard belly poked out from underneath it. "Fucking hell man?" He said as he moved his arms up, feeling the tug on his biceps. He had gained mass everywhere. The coating of fat over his body made his muscles look bigger than they were and they already looked really big. His gut however was the most telling feature of his current state. "It kinda fits." He says in a slightly sullen town. "Who gives a shit anyway, I feel fucking good. I'm in the best shape of my life, I don't care what anyone says." He says as he tugs the shirt over his head and tosses it to the floor. "Fuck, might as well chuck these too." He takes off his shorts, leaving him in only his boxers.

Dodge raises his beer and shakes his cock. "That's right man. Yer fuckin' hot. Haha. Fuck it. " Dodge laughs and downs his beer, letting out a loud burp and patting his stomach. "Just means yer happy. Keep it up man. Ya got two more boxes of pizza ya gotta finish." He said before standing up and taking off his jeans,, leaving him nothing in but a smelly jockstrap, his cock poking out of it. He flexes his arms a bit, flowing off his bulky muscles, his stomach a bit rounded from the food, but it was still firm, uptight, muscular. Covered in a thick trail of hair. He chuckled and motioned for Vance to come sit. "Who cares if it fits. Come sit down an' enjoy your self bud. Drink yer beer and finish yer pizza."

Vance grinned and did just that. He sat down and happily ate to his heart's content. leaning back when he finished, feeling happy and full as he leaned back patting his bare belly as he watched the porno. Another guy had came into the porn and they were both fucking the girl now and making out over her shoulder. Vance still thought it was hot even if it was a bit faggy. Vance rubbed his hairy belly, feeling the thick hair on of his treasure trail leading up to his even fuzzier chest. As he rubbed down his treasure trail got thicker. He stopped right wear his boxers began where the top of his thick bush was caught between his stomach and pelvis. "Whats up with this porno anyway?" He asked as he grabbed his beer and began drinking it again.

Dodge was openly jacking off now. His fist was moving at a slow, but steady pace as he watched the porno with his bud. "What, ya don' like it?" He asked, turning to look at Vance, noticing his hand was near his groin. He grinned and nudged him. "M'just puttin' something on. Tired of watching sports all the time. Figured ya could take a load off." he paused and looked at Vance, taking a swig of his beer. "Aah. Ya know, I don't care if ya jerk it bud. Hell, I'm doin' it now. Doesn't she look hot with that pregnant belly of hers?" He asked, turning to look back at the screen, increasing the pace of his jacking. The guys in the porno continue to fuck the girl, however, they changed positioned. The girl was now on her back, her stomach on display with a guy fucking on top of her. The other guy, much taller, hairier and more masculine, came from behind and rammed his cock up the guys ass while he fucked her. Dodge let out a grunt an a small groan, wishing he could do that to Vance next to him. Prop him up on the couch. Spread his legs and ram his cock up that hairy hole.

"Nah, nah, I don't whack it man." He lied "I usually just did without unless my wife let me bang her." He rubbed himself through his boxers. Probably the strangest thing was the man's lack of bulge in his boxers. He finished off his beer, it was his 4th one of the hour. It feels like for the last few days he was eternally tipsy, drinking morning noon and night. It didn't help that the man had nothing but beer to drink. "Actually I'm feeling pretty tired. I might end up passin out if I over exert myself." He says as he reaches up and scratches his beard. He needed to shave. He used to trim regularly but since he moved out he hasn't so much as touched a razor. It was pretty obvious too as his body hair thickened all over his body.

Dodge noticed the lack of a bulge in his bud's underwear but shrugged it off. "Alright bud, Sounds a bit borin' but do what ya want. I don't care." He said jacking himself off quicker. He let out another groan. "Ya don' mind me doin' this in front of ya though right? I mean we're both guys. I got urge, you got urges It's just somethin' we do." He said convincingly. He turned his head to grin, noticing Vance scratching at his beard. "Ya should get that trimmed up. Just make it look like ya got some scruff on yer chin. Everywhere else looks fine, makes ya look like a man. Just trim up that beard. He then focused on jacking off to the porn, the guy giving it to the guy who was giving it to the pregnant girl. He could feel himself getting close, but something as missing. HE looked back over to Vance and stood up. "Vance, I need ya to do me a solid. I need ya to help me get off bud. I need ya to be a bro, help your bud out. I know it sounds kinda faggy, but we're buds, right? Ain't nothin' gonna disrupt that. Would ya do that for me?" He asked, giving the sleepy man a pleading look.

Vance yawned as he laid back. He really did feel a little tired. "Yeah yeah, I don't mind." He said to the man's first comment as he idly watched the porno, feeling his erection straining in his thick bush, pressing against his boxers ever so slightly. It felt real good. And the heat, it was enough to make him feel sweaty but it was a comfortable heat. He ran his fingers through his beard. It wasn't big or thick but it had grown past a stubble, he didn't mind it initially but when Dodge said something about he had to agree it looked better as a scratchy scruff. As he sat there thinking he couldn't get the man's moaning out of his head though. When Dodge jumped up Vance looked up in a bit of shock. "What? You want me to what?" He said with a look on his face that was equally curious and disbelieving. What the fuck could he do to help Dodge get off?

Dodge gave him a pleading grunt, if he could, sort of sticking his cock closer to Vance's face. "Bud I just need ya to help get me off. Touch it, stroke it, hell even suck me off. Just anything. I promise bud, I won't speak about this to anyone. Just between you an’ me" He looked down at Vance's stomach and let out a groan. It was getting so big, and it was hairy. Dodge almost couldn't help himself. He wanted to rub it and humiliate his once muscular friend for his gain in weight. He pushed his sweaty, smelly cock forward again and gave Vance a begging look. "C'mon bud. I'm all horned up from the porno. Just need a little help to finish, then ya can pass out and we'll forget it ever happened."

Vance tried to say something but honestly the offer was really fucking tempting. He'd never touched a cock that wasn't his own before, he hadn't exactly been curious about it but dodge was fucking huge. "Dude, I dunno. That sounds pretty gay." He brought his beer to his mouth, the cock flopping in front of him reeked of sweat and jizz, which was a smell Vance had grown to love. While he sipped his hand rubbed his taut gut. Stuffed full of pizza and beer. He certainly was drunk enough to do something like that, he just needed the right push.

Dodge nodded his head in agreement and stuck his cock closer to Vance's face. A thick dollop of pre-cum came oozing out of his large cock and he noticed it. He caught Vance's attention and gave him a pleading look "I know bud, but we're both guys. Ya know we got needs. All ya need to do is wrap them lips around it and pretends it's a sucker or somethin'." he says as he pushes forward just enough to smear some pre-cum on Vance's lips. Sweat and more pre-cum dripped from his cock onto Vance's hairy chest, matting the hairs down there. The room smelled of sex and piss, and Dodge was sweating his hairy balls off. "Just give it a try. who knows, ya might like it." He said, chuckling a bit and sticking his Daddy cock in front of Vance, his belly sticking out only a bit, firm and taught.

Vance reeled at first. He couldn't believe Dodge just did that, but then his desire to be friends with the man kicked in. He licked his lips, almost accidentally, tasting the bitter but salty taste. It reminded him of beer for some reason, and he didn't actually hate it. He watched as the cock drooled out again, splashing on the space between his big pecs, settling down where the pec crevice split against his belly. "Fuck, fine." He grunts reluctantly. "But you don't tell fucking no one." He says as he stands up, facing the man in front of him. "So, you got an idea? I never done this shit before." He now can't stop staring at the big cock, his hand twitches slightly as he feels the urge to wrap his calloused hand around it, wondering if it would feel the same as jacking off his small dick.

Dodge grins and shakes his cock at Vance. "Thanks bud. I promise I won't tell a soul." He said, moving to get closer to Vance, his big, thick, sweaty cock smelling worse as he got closer. "Well ya can do a couple things. First, you can probably just wrap a hand around it and give it a few lovin' tugs." He grins showing Vance how to do it by stroking his cock, moving up the entire shaft. "Or, if ya really want to get this done and over with, ya can open your mouth and let Daddy Dodge have a go at it. Just gotta watch your teeth, suck, and breath through your nose. A lot easier I think." He says, wanting Vance to choke on his cock and load. "Your call though man. I'm just grateful you're being a bud about this. Hey, if you do well, I''ll go get ya a big tub of ice cream. just for being a pal."

Vance licked his lips. He remembered the last time he ate ice cream, it was at a ballpark with the guys at the station the day after he announced he had another kid on the way. He groaned, partially in his desire to be gluttonous, partially in dread as he got down on his knees. He didn't plan on sucking it, that was too gay, plus Dodge said he didn't mind if it was just a handy. He reached out, barely able to wrap his hand around it, in fact he had to squeeze it just to get his thumb to meat his longest finger. "Jesus." He said under his breath as he brought his hand up to the tip, feeling the hot pre leaking out and he brings his hand back down. He repeats it faster, slowly covering the man's cock in his own pre as he strokes it. He stares at it with wide eyes, his mouth slightly ajar. He was just so fucking amazed about how massive the man's cock was.

Dodge practically groaned when he watched Vance get off the couch and onto his knees. He waggled his cock in the man's direction before Vance brought his hand up and gripped his hard cock, squeezing a bit to get the finger around. Dodge grinned and put his hand on his hips. "Yeah it's a sure fire cock right there. Made several bitches scream from the thing. Do ya like it man?" He said, noting his amazed look. He let Vance jack him off slowly, coating his cock in his pre-cum before Dodge got braver. He reached out and took Vance's hair in his grip, softly, he tugged on it until Vance slowly approached his cock. He could jock this up to the alcohol taking over and getting lost in the moment. "You like Daddy Dodge's cock, Vance? Don't ya wanna see what it tastes like? Go on bud. I don't judge ya. swallow that bad boy." He said, in a coaxing yet calm and sweet manner.

Vance gulped, he couldn't fight it, his mouth felt dry, his comments about it being fag shit got caught in his throat. Even as he drew nearer to it his mouth opened up almost on it's own. His desire to impress and do what Dodge said manifested itself as he gave into the man's taunting as he felt the cockhead push against his lips. It was much too big for his untrained mouth, and though that was likely to change in the near future, it was a problem now. He opened wider and wider, trying to get it in. "Hnnngnf" he tries saying "I can't but it gets stuck in his throat, this time the cock head stopping it as it slowly slinks further and further back into his mouth.

Dodge moaned out loud when he felt the head of his cock enter Vance's mouth. It was stretching his jaw wide and Dodge was impressed the man was able to take that much. However, Dodge was also very horny. This was like a dream come true. "Yeah you can bud. Just relax your jaw and your throat and let Daddy Dodge take care of the rest." He said as he gripped Vane's head roughly. 'You're a man, Vance, You can take this sort of shit." He chided, his town sounding a bit hard on the straight man. He began to push hips hips forward and tug on Vance's head, his enormous, sweaty cock pushing further into his mouth until he reached the back of the throat. Dodge kept going. His large, bulbous cock head prying open that throatal entrance and finally plunging inside. Dodge groaned and pulled Vance all the way down to his thick, musky groin. His sweaty, hairy balls slapped up against Vance's scruffy beard and buried his nose in his pubes. "That's a good job bud. You likin' Daddy Dodges cock? Let me hear ya moan around it. I'm close man, just bare with me and I'll go get ya some ice cream." He said, as he began to fuck Vance's throat.

Vance moaned alright, he moaned in confusion, slight pain, mostly discomfort, and his hindered breathing as he felt the man's forceful hands slide the cock ALL the way into his mouth until Vance's nose was buried in the man's pubes, sniffing his pure unadulterated musk, and the man's large, cum filled balls pressing against Vance's chin. He tried to protest but it only came out sounding like a guttural moan as the noise got caught on the man's cock. What's worse is when the man began to hump, pulling the cock out slightly and pushing it back in. He felt him began to fuck and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He reached up, gripping the man's muscle thighs as he tried to slow him down or even stop him but he couldn't muster the strength, he was completely helpless as the man brutalized his face.

Dodge began to hump faster and harder, utterly raping his friends throat and face, slamming his nose into his groin, his heavy balls slapping loudly against his chin. Dodge leaned his head back and began moaning things he didn't mean to moan. He was drunk, after all. "Fuck yeah, take Daddy's cock. You like that don't you. Are you ready for his hot load?" He asked, picking up the pace even more before slamming Vance all the way down onto his cock, his thick, virile load erupting out of his cock and down Vance's throat. He stayed there for a long while, continually cumming, filling Vance up even further. When Dodge felt himself begin to slow down, he started to pull his cock out, a popping noise being heard as he slipping it out of Vance' lips and began to douse him him with his heavy load, shooting seen more shots of seed over his face, chest, and hairy pecs and stomach.

Vance coughed, feeling as the cum filled his throat and then a hot splash to his face. his "FUCK!" was drowned out by the man's moaning as he further coated Vance in the cummy aftermath of his orgasm. He fell back onto the carpeted floor, gasping for air as his big round belly got it's own splash of cum. Vance slowly recovered, drinking up the cum, wiping his face clean with whatever happened to be next to him (his pants), and as he got a hold of his breath he began to drunkenly say "What the hell man?" He grumbles, though it didn't sound nearly as angry that he should have sounded. His voice was a little hoarse but that wasn't it entirely. There was a lack of resistance in his tone. Like he was only angry because he felt he should have been angry instead of actually being angry that his friend just fucking his throat and came all over him.

It had been a few days since Vance got fired. Dodge had been keeping him up all night using his mouth in ways he'd never imagined or even wanted to use it. Though he had Vance convinced it's just what "buddies" did, they helped each other out. Though Dodge never offered to help Vance out, not that Vance wanted him to since Vance was a little ashamed of what little he had between his legs. It was part of the reason he got fired, he was so ashamed of whacking it when Dodge was around, and he was ALWAYS around, that Vance caved and began jacking off in the locker room at the fire station. The boss was kind enough not to file charges but Vance got the sack that very day. Ever since he had been on a binge, watching only porn (The only DVDs Dodge owned) and Nascar (The only station his TV picked up besides the shitty religious channel). To say the least Vance was confused, angry and jobless. He felt bad so all he did was drink and eat and sleep. It had gotten so bad that his belly finally got to be the size of a 9 month pregnant woman's stomach. Tight and round. He didn't even remember the last time he saw his cock now it had been so long. His fuzzy round beach ball of a belly matched his now beefy arms and chest. Fuzzy hair growing thick all over his body since he had given up shaving. He used to shave for work but hadn't in a few days, his square, masculine jaw now had a decent amount of hair on it without being a full on beard. He got kind of pathetic, like right now he was passed out, snoring on the couch in his tight, white briefs that did little to conceal his lack of size, he mostly put them on because he was drunk and it was the cleanest thing he had.

Dodge almost did a dance when he heard Vance lost his job. Apparently, the man had been jacking it in the locker room. which was silly. Dodge didn't know why he didn't want to jack off at his house. Still, Dodge was happy enough to have the man sucking his cock stay at home and continue to get throat fucked all day, while Dodge was there. It was all Dodge had fed him in the past coupe of days, just his thick heavy loads, one right after the other. The big, muscular, hairy man opened his door to find Vance passed out, on his couch, his big ol' pregnant belly looking firm and attractive. Dodge loved a good pregnant belly. Dodge moved over to the sleeping man and undid his pants and jockstrap, leaving him in nothing and revealing his massive, flaccid, smelly cock. He hand't showered in quite a few days, and smegma, piss, and dried cum littered the now semi-hard cock. The big muscular daddy lifted his hefty cock and began to slap Vance's face with it. "Hey, boy, I need my cock cleaned. Get to work." He say's, slapping the cock up against Vance's cheeck and across his lips.

Vance's eyes fluttered open, he felt his stomach groan when he saw the cock in his face, slapping against his lips. "uuuh, right now?" He groaned as he reached out and grabbed Dodge's cock to bring the head to his lips. He wouldn't admit it but he had become adept at cocksucking. Dodge's jizz had corrupted him on cock, The man's jizz taste strong and virile and it made him feel full. And he fucking loved that feeling. As he sucked on the head lazily at first, he began getting into it. He began picking up as he rolled over and began taking as much in his mouth as he could. He looked up at Dodge with those eyes, they looked broken, and they kinda were. Vance used to live in an upscale neighborhood, had three boys, and had a nice job he liked but now he was sucking cock with a beergut the size of a pregnant belly and a roommate that used him to get off. He couldn't say he hated it though, as much as he wanted to. A fact that became undeniable as he moaned around Dodge's cock.

Dodge grinned and moaned as his thick, filthy cock head was suckled on. Yeah that's it. Use your tongue and get beneath the foreskin." He said, running a hand through Vance's hair. He gripped the back of the man's head while his cock finally got fully hard, thick and throbbing in the man's mouth, before he pushed roughly on Vance's head, forcing his thick cock past the man's mouth and deep into his throat. "Ya know, since you've been fired, You're gonna have to come up with some sort of payment for rent." He says, thrusting roughly in and out of his mouth, his big, musky balls slapping against his chin. "I think after Daddy Dodge empties his load into your belly, I'm gonna strip you and see what we're dealing with beneath it. I think We can make you feel good, so you don't end up being fired from another job." He says, pinching Vance's nose and going in deeper.

A loud "Mmmhmm!" came from Vance's mouth. He may have given into somethings but he definitely was still there enough to be ashamed of his cock. He tried pulling off to argue, to say no, but with Dodge's hand on his head he couldn't do anything. Even though Vance had more size on him he was helpless to fight back as the redneck used his mouth as a cock cleaner. He didn't pay rent before, why now? He didn't want to work, he felt fucking awful, but with each thrust of the cock his mind thought about one less thing until he was back to sucking and getting skull fucked but the man's cock while his hands pushed helplessly at Dodge's thigh. His big belly settled between his legs on the floor as he leaned into the cock. He had to held it and rubbed it, a habit he had gotten into lately. As it got bigger his stomach became more sensitive as well, a few minutes of rubbing and he'd be hard as a rock, and it helped greatly when he was sucking Dodge off. He often came just from getting skullfucked while he massaged his big round, hairy, gut.

Dodge just laughed as he continued to fuck the struggling man, watching him settle back down and begin to rub his pregnant belly, a tactic Dodge knew would get him off. "Haha yeah, you like getting off on Daddy Dodge's cock, don't ya? Well guess what? If yer good, You might be able to have some of the pizza I ordered. Just gotta take my load... first." He grunted out, thrusting brutally into Vance's mouth and shooting his load directly down his throat, every last drop. When he was finished, he pulled away and leaned to to help Vance up. "Now. Sit down." He ordered, Pushing Vance down on the couch and kneeling down. He looked softly up at Vance and shushed him. "It's alright bud, let Daddy Dodge help ya out." He said calmly, rubbing his big, muscular hands over the now slightly cum-filled, large, fuzzy belly. he rubbed it softly before his hands moved lower and slowly peeled off his tighty whities. What he saw was laughable. In fact, he chuckled a bit. "Ah, I see man. You're cock is so tiny. Look at it." He said, picking it up and slowly jacking it off with one hand, rather, one figner and thumb. His other hand was rubbing the man's firm, pregnant looking stomach. "Look at you. A straight, father of three, with a tiny cock now pleasing a real man. That's how it should be." He says, his tone caring, but the humiliation was there. He began rub Vance's belly with both hand's now, his callous hands moving over the sensitive parts while he watched Vance's tiny cock throb and twitch.

Vance whimpered, unable to say anything in his own defense because he knew it was true, worse he was getting off to it. He leaned back in the chair, moaning as Dodge jacked his tiny 3 inches off and simultaneously rubbed his gut. His little dick leaked out a droplet of pre, which probably made him look even more pathetic now. He felt Dodge's big masculine hands glide across his tight gut, running through his fuzzy belly, his fingers sliding through the combination of sweat and Dodge's dried cum that covered his body. Vance didn't notice when he started to smell like Dodge, it was such a subtle change. Vance wanted to put his hands on Dodge's head and skullfuck the man like Dodge had done to him so many times, he fantasized about it frequently but now he couldn't bring himself to do it. It didn't seem right, especially since the man just unloaded into Vance's gut. "D-dodge!" He moaned as he felt his dick twitch, close to cumming already even though it had hardly even been a minute. It was like Dodge was sucking what left of Vance's dominance out of him just by stroking his little cock, coercing a load out of him. He looked at the Man in front of him with his mouth open and whimpers escaping his mouth as he was jerked off. His face full of pleasure. He really looked pathetic, especially with the cum leaking down the side of his mouth.

"Yeah, look at you. A little cock hungry bitch now, instead of the straight father. You look like you're about to shoot, just by having your pregnant belly rubbed. You like feeling pregnant?" He asked, looking up as he lightly fingered the man's navel. It was then the doorbell went off. "Ah Pizza is here." He said as he stopped his ministrations on Vance and got up to answer the door, completely nude. The pizza man was taken aback by the sight of a completely naked, redneck, standing in front of him with a massive hard on. The guy seemed a bit stoned and Dodge grinned. "Hey come in. Set the Pizzas on the floor next to the cum slut." He says, shutting the door behind the man as he walked in. He then scooted behind him, taking advantage of the stunned man, he wrapped his arms around him and whipped out his slightly smaller, flaccid cock and scooted towards Vance. "Hey, bud, if you want that Pizza, you're gonna have to suck it from the pizza man's cock." He says, using his hands to flail around the limp thing while the pizza man was still in shock. He set the pizza man down on the couch and helped Vance stand up to bend over him. 'And stick your ass out while you do." Dodge ordered.

Vance yelped out a "W-wait!" but stopped when he realized Dodge was opening the door completely naked. He invited the young, probably college aged delivery boy in. He wasn't massive but he filled out his uniform decently at least, with a few sparse hairs poking out the neck of his button up. When Dodge set him down with his cock out Vance didn't know what came over him, he just rolled onto all fours and leaned into the man's cock. It was smaller than Dodge's, he didn't think ANYONE could be bigger than him, but still he felt that same thirst he had before as he mindlessly took the soft cock into his mouth and began nursing it, feeling it perk up against his tongue as he slobbered all over it with his ass up in the air, at the mercy of whatever Dodge had in mind for him.

Dodge just smiled and circled around Vance, smacking his muscular yet large ass. "Yeah ,that's a good job Vance. Look at you, a straight man sucking a strangers cock. How low have ya fallen bud. Now let's check out this ass." He said as he positioned his massive cock behind Vance. He aimed his big, still hard cock to the man's hairy entrance. He admired the man's fuzzy ass and hole, it was attractive to him. "You ready to get pregnant Vance? Get this big belly of yours full of my seed?" He asked, leaning over the man to rub his big, fuzzy belly. He looked up at the pizza guy and grinned. "Well, go on. Fuck his throat man. He can take it. Fucking break his nose if ya want." He encouraged, rubbing Vance's belly while his massive cock began to push forward into that tight, virginal, hairy, straight father hole.

Vance grunted, and was surprised at how easily he was taking this, He should be angry, he should be punching people, he was fucking straight, but he couldn't bring himself to it. Not only did it feel so good but he enjoyed it too. He whimpered into the man's cock as he felt the Pizza Boy's shaky hands find the sides of his head while Dodge rubbed his belly, making his cock twitch between his legs as he pushed in, hard. Vance screamed around the cock, but it was muffled and drowned out as the Pizza boy moaned as he began humping. Vance's ass was pushed open, split on Dodge's impossibly big cock. It hurt like fucking hell as he pushed in but it didn't take too long before it started making his insides tingle with pleasure. The way it stretched him, it was a fullness like no other, something that felt incredibly good to him. He couldn't believe it even as he was spitroasted by two guys, one of them a complete stranger and the other his best friend.


End file.
